


Squeak Squeak

by Oniichan415



Category: BTOB
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour, Implied/Referenced Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Changsub finally figures out why the other members hate sharing a room with Eunkwang





	Squeak Squeak

Changsub sighed as the high pitched squeaking filled his ears.

This happened every. Single. Night.

He didn’t know what the time was but he knew it was pretty late. Especially if Eunkwang was doing something like that.

At first he wasn’t opposed to sharing a room with Eunkwang in the dormitory. But now Changsub knew why everyone was eager to not be sharing the same room as their leader. In fact they were elated that Changsub of all people got Eunkwang as his roommate.

He thought he would be use to it by now. After three months of hearing the same fucking squeaking noise. He was sure he would be able to block the noise but apparently not.

He would tell Eunkwang to shut the fuck up and go touch his dick somewhere else that was more private and that didn’t include Changsub being in the same room, but he was too tired and couldn’t think of any other way to tell Eunkwang to stop jerking off without humiliating both of them.

He groaned, covering his ears with his pillow. The fucking squeaking. He wouldn’t care if Eunkwang was jerking off on the other side of the room if his bed wasn’t so noisy and sensitive to movement. If the bed wasn’t squeaky he probably would be clueless to Eunkwang jacking off every night.

At last, he heard a muffled noise leave Eunkwang’s mouth and the bed stuttered to a stop. Changsub sighed, relieved. It was over. He removed the pillow from his face and got comfy in his bed again. It was a typical routine, that he got use to only a few weeks ago. At first his face would heat up and he wouldn’t be able to get Eunkwang’s moans out of his head the morning after. But now he was use to it. Desensitised. Another reason for him to not tell Eunkwang to stop. He would have to tell him how long he’s known about it. It would be weird to say to your longtime friend; “Oh yeah by the way can you stop masturbating at night? I’ve been traumatised by it for the last three months.”

He understood guys had needs. Eunkwang even more so. No significant other, a tight schedule for variety shows, being a leader of a chaotic group and being a talented singer with gigs. He was a busy guy who probably hadn’t had any time for himself.

Why the fuck was he sympathising with him now? He tossed around his bed, trying to shake away thoughts and excuses for his beloved, perverted friend. He heard soft snores from Eunkwang. Changsub frowned. 

Asshole.


End file.
